XFiles:Forever Monday?
by matash21
Summary: Scully recaps the events which could have occurred in the attempted bank robbery. A dream telling her to follow her emotions and finally tell Mulder how she truly feels about him.
1. Forever Monday

_**Hey X-file lovers, this is just a short story which I have been conjuring up, just taking a step back from my other stories for the time being.  
Disclaimer: None- I own nothing.  
Spoilers: Monday.  
This is set about a week after the episode Monday, just behind the scenes which I feel might have happened in my eyes. Enjoy.  
**_

* * *

She stared down into the watery green eyes of her partner, he was lying limp in her arms as they both gathered on the floor, blood painted upon her hands. His chest was exposed and covered in a deep red, blood oozing from a bullet wound to his chest as she tried to control the bleed. One hand was placed on the wound, applying pressure in order to ease the bleed, the other was supporting his head against her lap, his cheeks losing colour; going pastel grey, and his temperature was dropping rapidly. He lay gasping for air but she could not help him now, truthfully, inside and out, she was trembling with fear. Not the fear that comes from a man threatening to take your life with a bomb, on the contrary, it was the fear of losing the life her partner, Mulder. Where would she be in the world without Mulder, Lonely? Scared? Woeful even, for a world without Mulder was a world without hope, joy and love, that's right, Dana Scully was in love. Before, she hid her emotions with a barrier, no personal relationships, merely sweeping them under the rug to simply ignore, but now the cat was out of the bag and she had discovered; not necessarily new, but old, true and deep feelings for Mulder, feelings she could not ignore any longer. Scully felt as though her world was a giant confusion, they were two different polar regions, but as science clearly states, 'opposites attracts' and Scully was seeing it clearly for the first time, she was in love, in love with Mulder.

* * *

Scully awoke hastily, a bead of sweat had formed on her brow and so she reached up and wiped it away with her sleeve. Her heart was beating so fast that she could barely catch her breath, tears streaming down her cheeks at the recollection of Mulder's pale pasty face looking up at her. For this was not the first time this dream, or should I say nightmare; had occurred, no, for it kept repeating itself nearly every night for the past week since the incident at the bank took place, for every night it always awoke her abruptly, always at the same spot. Perhaps destined for better things, her sub-conscious was trying to toy with her emotions and it was working, she now feels more emotionally withdrawn every time she dreams the terrible nightmare, craving love from Mulder more and more each time. For now Scully feels that if the bullet had penetrated Mulder instead of Pam she would have felt the love and compassion she felt for him that day drain away as he died slowly but surly in her arms. It had been going on now for far too long and enough was enough, she had to put a stop to it. This meant that Scully needed to pluck some courage out of thin air and tell Mulder how she truly feels about him. After a long debate in her head, collecting the pro's and con's of telling Mulder the truth, she limply lifted up her head from the pillows and peered over at the clock illuminating the nightstand, 3.31am. Scully sighed and figured she needed a little more sleep before performing the biggest stunt of her life, she sank her head back into the pillows, turning on her side and closing her eyes, falling back into a not so comfortable sleep.

* * *

"_Where the hell is Mulder?" _I think as I walk up to the entrance of the bank, opening the first set of doors. I head for and quickly open the second set.

_**BA DUMP**_

My heart skips a beat and I forget to breathe as my eyes reveal a horror story, a man with a hand gun quickly aims at me, my life flickers into slow motion. I hear a shrill cry from a woman hostage who suddenly spots the gun in the perpetrators hand, finger on the trigger.

_**BANG!**_

Before I know what has happened I realise that the perp had not shot at me, but had actually turned round and shot at another hostage, my eyes instantly meet with the victim as he slowly falls to the ground, my heart an aching wreck as Mulder stares back at me from the floor.

I pull out my gun and point it at the perp, who in turn has his gun pointed back at me, the world travelling at normal speed again.

"DROP IT!" I shout; my voice very shaky, afraid for Mulder's life.

"YOU DROP IT!" He yells back.

I stare down at Mulder, bleeding all over the floor, the world slowing down as I look deeply into his eyes. "_Why Mulder?" _I contemplate, hopeless now than I have ever felt before.

My world spinning into overload as the perp undoes his coat, revealing an explosive devise strapped to his chest, instantly my heart seeks refuge in the pit of my stomach.

"You drop it." He repeats, this time a lot more calm then before.

Possible life or death, I ponder for a split second, and shortly after I lower my weapon, placing it on the ground in front of me. Mulder was like a drug in my system, at this point he was coursing through my veins, he has to live, no, he needs to live! I slowly walk over to Mulder (careful not to jump the gun with the robber) I stare directly over at Mulder and in turn, he stares right back at me, the need for help imminent in his eyes. A tear structures in my ducts and rolls slowly down my cheek, the salt stinging as it reaches my lip, I bite my bottom lip in anticipation _what to do now?,_ my thoughts rifling only back to Mulder. Sounds mute around me as my eyes fixate upon the pool of blood forever expanding on the floor next to Mulder; I needed to help him and fast.

As soon as I reached Mulder I collapsed to my knees, reaching over to touch his hand briefly before ripping his shirt open. The bullet had perforated the upper left hand side of his chest and he was bleeding out swiftly, gasping for air as the bullet had also penetrated his left lung.

"Mulder?" I whisper, tears leaking over, but trying to hide my emotions from Mulder. I slide my self instantly behind him, supporting his head against my lap with one hand whilst applying pressure to the wound, bleeding all over the place with the other.

"Scully?" Mulder utters, blood now leaking from his mouth.

"Don't talk Mulder, Just stay still." I reply, trying to fight back the tears from spilling over.

"Am I going to die Scully?" He simply asks in a whisper, hair standing on the back of my neck at the sheer thought of it.

"I'm going to try everything in my possibility to help you Mulder." I barely articulate, unable to fight back the tears any longer as they begin to spill over.

"Scully?" He whispers again.

"Yes Mulder?" I retort, broken hearted.

"Thank you." He simply states with a half extinguished smile.

"For what Mulder?" I stare down at him, his eyes looking deeply into mine, feeling like he is squeezing my heart with his eyes.

"Being here for me now, forever, following me down the path of darkness, even when no one else would," He murmurs, pain looming in his expression, his voice, and his eyes. "For giving me something to look forward to instead of looking back... give me someone, someone to love." He finishes.

"Mulder?" I reply breathless and surprised, I bend down and kiss his forehead...

* * *

Scully awoke abruptly for the second time that night, tears streaming down her cheeks as though a water main had burst. Scully sat up extremely anxious, staring over to the clock on the nightstand, 5:14am. Seeing as Scully was due to wake up in less then an hour he had refrained herself from going back to sleep, instead she sat on her bed and thought deeply. Thinking didn't do any good because her eyes kept wondering over to the phone and so picked it up, punching in Mulder's home number and hesitantly pressing call. Waiting...

_RING RING RING RING _

"Hello?" Mulder finally answered a tone of sleep echoed in his voice.

Finally Scully's nerves got the better of her and after about half a minute of silence she decided to end the call, staring at the phone now on the hook. "I love you." She whispered to herself, crying into her pillow. This feeling was completely new to Scully, she always tried to mask or ignore love, but this feeling of love overpowered her that she was actually beginning to like this feeling, the feeling to love, the love for Mulder.

* * *

**_Please review, I want to know if this story is as good as I feel. *shrug* Favorite or alert if you want. Check out my other stories. ^_^ Happy readings._**


	2. Finally

**Chapter 2 is finally here! Enjoy.**

* * *

Scully finally eased her tears as the alarm beckoned with the morning radio. She took the pillow from her eyes and leant across to hit the snoozed button, she realised she had been weeping for roughly half an hour, the image of Mulder bleeding all over the floor etched on the back of her eyelids, every time she closed her eyes she could see him. Scully stood up and walked into the bathroom, splashing her face with the water from the sink then drying her face with a towel.

"Get a hold on yourself Dana." She whispered, staring herself out in the mirror.

Scully knew that she was running later then her usual day to day schedule but honestly she couldn't care, Mulder wouldn't miss her, or for that matter even notice she was gone, In Scully's mind Mulder could care less about her, obviously that was not true but her subconscious kept bringing the worst out of everything.

Scully stripped off and jumped in the shower, rinsing away the horrors of the night, trying to forget, but as always she felt that the memories were always there, demons in the back of her mind. Scully felt the warm water tingle down her spine, dripping off her hair as she grabbed for the shampoo bottle, she had brought it a few days back because she loved the smell, lemon and lime, it was zingy upon her skin as the essence washed off her hair and trickled down her body. Next was conditioner, Scully's hair was soft but with a touch of conditioner it made her feel, sexy, confident, wanting so bad to do what the woman do in the commercials and just flick her hair back, saying 'look at me world'. Scully washed her body with a body scrub Mulder had given her for her birthday a few months back, it was mango scented and it make her body irresistibly soft, even Mulder commented once or twice before, whether grabbing her hand or brushing against her arm, he seemed to like it. Finally, Scully got out of the shower, she quickly towel dried her hair before reaching under the bed to get her hair dryer out. Within ten minutes Scully's hair was dry and her natural coloured make up had been applied, all that was left was the clothes. Scully wandered over to her closet and picked out her suit which she considered either a pair of trousers or a pencil skirt with her suit jacket, it was blue with small pinstripes running down and so she decided to go with the skirt. Scully sighed and peered over at the clock, she was late to work by half an hour and Mulder hadn't even considered seeing where she was, she walked slowly over to the dresser to pick up her gun and ID before she headed out the door.

Usually it took Scully half an hour to get to work but this time, because she had left later than usual she had hit the traffic just inside of DC, it was only a few miles from the J. Edgar Hoover building but it took her another half hour to get into work. She rushed from her designated car park into reception where she signed in. "Good Morning Agent Scully." She was greeted by Alice, the receptionist. Scully signed her name quickly and returned Alice a half fatigued smile before rushing down stairs into the basement, using the stairs instead of the elevator. As she got close to the bottom Scully slowed down and fanned herself slightly, knowing she was rather hot from all the running. Scully slowly encroached the office, as usual the door was closed and so she walked up to it and gave the handle a twist before swinging it ajar.

As Scully entered she was greeted with the worried eyes of Mulder, instantly he stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms round and gripping her tightly.

"Mulder?" Scully asked baffled.

"I was worried Scully, you're always here before me and when you didn't show, I got concerned, worried." He announced pretty frank.

"If you were so worried why didn't you try phoning me?" Scully asked sceptically.

"I did, I called your cell at least five times and when that didn't work I tried your home phone twice, I even considered calling your mother up asking if you were staying there." A look of worry relinquished in Mulder's eyes as he looked deep into Scully's. Scully on the other hand was thinking about how much the reoccurring nightmare had affected her and she began to cry, burying her head deeper into Mulder's shirt.

"Scully, what's the matter, what did I do?" Mulder rubbed Scully's back, trying to ease her tears.

"It's nothing Mulder." She lied.

"Well it must be something." Mulder responded, seeing through her transparent lie.

"It's nothing, just a nightmare." She shrugged, clutching handfuls of Mulder's shirt but still silently crying.

"Now, Now Scully, if it's nothing why has is affected you so much? I'm here if you want to talk about it Scully, I'm always here for you." Mulder replied, pulling Scully in closer, kissing the top of her head.

Scully peered up, Mulder's eyes beaming down, grabbing her soul with those great green glistening pits of truth and she sighed.

"Well remember the bank incident a few weeks back?" Scully stuttered slightly.

"Yes?" Mulder remember very vividly, an innocent woman had been accused of being an ally.

"Well nearly every night I have the same dream... You, you get shot and you're, you're dying on the bank floor but I c, can't do anything to he, help you." Scully starts crying again, wrapping her arms around Mulder and squeezing him tightly, making sure that the nightmare was just a nightmare and not the truth whilst this conversation was a dream.

Mulder squeezed Scully back. "But you know it's a dream, why does it affect you so?" Mulder asked.

"Because... Because I wouldn't know what to do if you left me, alone in this cruel insufferable world that we call earth, you are one of the main reasons I can be bothered to come to work on the x-files in the morning, without sun is there any point of day?" She replied, looking up deeply into Mulder's eyes, whilst he just stood in silence, looking back into hers.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Scully replied as she looked Mulder straight in the eyes, contemplating whether it was the best thing to do, honestly she couldn't wait any longer and so she placed a deep passionate kiss upon his lips and he kissed her back. Placing her hands on the back of Mulder's neck she deepened the kiss, asking access into his mouth with her tongue and he accepted, greeting her tongue with his, they fought but Mulder won. Finally Mulder pulled back looking deeply into Scully's eyes again, but Scully felt ashamed, he didn't want this, did he?

"I'm sorry Mulder, for kissing you like that." She said, releasing Mulder from her clasp, trying to avoid eye contact, trying to avoid the pain, the shame.

"Scully, look you're..."

"Stop it Mulder, I know, I shouldn't have done it but the nightmare and you standing here, I couldn't pass the opportunity, now I know that..." Mulder leant over and placed a second kissed up Scully's lips, pulling her in close to him as he caressed her back before releasing her again.

"I was going to say that you're wrong, I've wanted to kiss you ever since the bee incident."He finally fessed up.

"Then why didn't you?" Scully asked.

"I didn't know if you wanted to, I didn't want to jeopardise our relationship we had because of a kiss." He simply shrugged.

"Why would it jeopardise our relationship, what is a kiss to you?" She asked.

"Commitment, and I'm not so sure I can give you that, I can't risk you for anything Scully, you've got to see that I love you and I can't let anything happen to you, If they find out that are an item they are going to hurt you and I just can't let that happen to you again, I've already put you through too much already, the cancer, your sister, Emily. I can't lose you again Scully, I just can't!" Mulder replied, grabbing Scully's hand and placing it to his lips where he kissed it whilst still looking deeply in Scully's eyes.

"What did you say?" Scully asked, unsure the heard him right.

"I've already put you through too much?" Mulder asked.

"No, not that. She replied.

"I can't lose you again?"

"No."

"I can't risk you for anything?" He replied again.

"After that."

"Oh... I love you." He replied shrugging.

"Yes... do you mean it?" Scully asked sceptically.

"Yes. I have for a long time." He responded truthfully.

"Mulder?"

"I understand Scully, you don't like the L word, but I do, and I understand if you don't feel the same." Mulder replied as Scully took a step back so that she could see Mulder fully.

Before Mulder knew what had hit him Scully had latched around his waist with her legs and started kissing him so passionately he could taste the iron pumping through her lips.

Scully broke from Mulder's lips, slipped off his waist so that they could lean foreheads against each other and so they did."I love you too." Scully panted back.

* * *

_**I do not know if I should add a few more chapters to this story, perhaps adding a few epi's from season 6 which involved tension between Mulder and Scully.**_

_** Please review with what you think. Thank you.**_


End file.
